William's Last Walk
by FictionWriter91
Summary: William walked every day and got to know everyone in the neighborhood fairly well because he cared. He took the time to enjoy every bit that life had to offer. This is my version of his last walk before he and Randall go to Memphis. One-shot


**Hi all! So this is my first story for This is Us. I have only seen the first season, so I doubt I will write anymore for now. I had this idea because William clearly had an impact on Randall's neighborhood, and I wanted to imagine what that would look like. So, here it is. I made up their names since the show never said what they were. For this story, I am imagining it's a day before Randall's breakdown and then he goes to Memphis after that.**

* * *

William set his hat on his head and wiggled it until it was comfortable. He had finished breakfast with Randall, Beth, and the girls and taken his pills. Now it was time for his walk. He closed the door tightly behind him and stood on the steps. He took in a big, deep breath, as deep as his lungs would allow him, and then he exhaled shakily. Time was running out. He could feel it. He wasn't going to dwell on it in this moment, though. Smiling, he set off into the warm sunshine. He loped down the driveway and turned right onto the sidewalk. He waved to Mrs. Smith, who was trimming her roses. She smiled hugely and waved back.

"Lovely weather!" she called.

"It certainly is," he agreed.

"You look good today," she noted.

"I feel good," he smiled. He didn't want to admit to her that he was in pain. That he could feel all the cancer inside of him twisting and taking over. He waved to her as he continued on. He kept his stride even and not too fast. Life was too short to just rush through it. William liked to take in everything and actually enjoy it. He couldn't understand why Randall went for a run. He was missing out on his neighborhood.

"Hey, William!" the cyclist called. Josh was his name.

"Lookin' good!" William shouted after him. He had helped Josh once when he saw him fall off his bike a few weeks back. Josh was training for a race, and he had dodged a squirrel only to twist his handlebars and end up sprawled on the ground. He hadn't been badly hurt. Just his pride. William shook his head in laughter thinking about it.

"Hi Mr. William," Gracie said. Her mother, Mary, was right behind her.

"Hello, Gracie girl," William said, stopping to kneel in front of her. "How are you today?"

"I have to get a needle," she pouted.

"Her shots," Mary confirmed when William looked up at Gracie's mother.

"You'll do just fine," William reassured Gracie. "Here." He pulled out a sucker from his pocket that he'd taken from the house for himself.

"Thank you, Mr. William," Gracie said happily, taking it.

"Thank you," Mary said as well. William tipped his hat at her and started walking again. He could hear Gracie tittering as she was buckled into her car seat. The air smelt fresh today. William tried to clear his mind. He kept thinking about Rebecca and how Randall was still so upset with her for keeping such a big secret. He hoped Randall would forgive her fully one day. Yes, he regretted not trying harder to find them, and he regretted giving up Randall now even more than he did when he was a young man, but God had blessed him by bringing Randall to him. This was God's timing. He couldn't argue with that. He just wished he wasn't dying. He wanted to see his granddaughters grow up.

"William!" Todd called. He was the mailman, and he was stuffing letters into a mailbox.

"Hey, Todd," William said. Todd waited until he came closer.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm well for today," William answered. "How is Sabrina?" Todd's daughter was struggling with depression while away at university. Todd didn't know how to help her, and he had asked for William's advice one day.

"She's better," Todd replied. "We're going to visit her on her reading week soon."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll get through it. She has amazing parents by the sounds of it," William smiled.

"That means a lot, you saying that," Todd said, sniffing. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm tired," William admitted. "But such is life."

"Okay. Don't die on me before she gets better. I may need more advice," Todd joked. William pressed his lips together in a wistful smile. How he wished he could keep that promise.

"I'll do my best," he said instead. Todd waved as he went on his way. William looked around him for a moment before continuing on. He thought about Randall. His son seemed stressed, and he felt badly for bringing cancer to his home even though Randall kept saying he could handle it. Beth had a better handle on it, but she had lost her father to cancer, so she already had the experience. Ah, Beth. William truly enjoyed spending time with her. She was a hoot and a half. He hoped his passing wouldn't be too hard on her. He was almost to the end of the block where he turned around. As usual, the little Pomeranian raced towards him, yipping excitedly.

"Hello, Gus," William said, bending over to scratch the dog's ears. Gus licked his hand in return.

"Great day for a walk," Gus' owner, Jill, commented. She was sitting on the porch with her coffee. William had joined her a few times. They talked about her late husband and how she was feeling lonely without him and her family, who lived far away.

"Great day all around," William agreed. She smiled.

"Do you have time for a cup?" she asked.

"I sure do," he answered. He walked over and stepped up onto her porch while she went inside for another cup. She came out with his mug and handed it to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. William had told Jill about his cancer. Everyone in the neighborhood seemed to know anyway.

"Tired," he answered.

"My Ben was always tired too," Jill nodded. Ben had died from lung cancer. He hadn't been a smoker, but his coworkers all were, and he was always surrounded by second hand smoke during the day. Jill had been very angry about this and expressed it to William once.

"I feel it's coming soon," William said. "The end." Jill's eyes teared up.

"Does it scare you?" she asked quietly.

"No. I'm more curious. I think it's going to be good," he told her. They sat for half an hour talking about Randall and the girls and about Jill's two sons who didn't have time to even call her. Before long, he was leaving.

"I'll miss you," Jill said. William understood her meaning.

"Thank you for the coffee," he responded. She nodded, dropping her head down to hide her tears. Gus followed William down the driveway.

"Stay here, pup," he said, giving Gus one last pat. He headed back towards home. It was fairly quiet save for a few joggers. William didn't know them. He came up to the elderly couple's home, the ones who had called the security guard before they knew he lived with Randall. William had forgiven them for that.

"Hi, William," Cynthia said. She was picking up her paper at the end of the driveway.

"Hello, Cynthia. How's Bill?" William asked.

"Just peachy. He's going for his five year colonoscopy today. He's so thrilled," Cynthia joked.

"Wish him good luck for me," William laughed.

"Are you okay? You look...tired," Cynthia noted.

"I am tired. I didn't sleep well last night," William offered.

"Oh dear. I hope it gets better," Cynthia said.

"Me too," William nodded. He knew it wasn't going to. He lifted his hand in a farewell wave as he crossed the road and headed back to home. He was planning a trip to Memphis soon. He wanted to see his cousin one last time to make amends. It was something he had wanted to do for a while now but didn't have the courage.

"Good walk?" Randall asked, heading to his car. William watched.

"Yea," he answered. "You should try it sometime." Randall laughed.

"Maybe when I'm old," he joked. "Not much time right now for a leisurely walk."

"You should make time, Randall," William said. Randall looked at him for a moment.

"You're right," he agreed. "One day I will."

"Have a good day," William said.

"Thanks, Dad," Randall smiled. He hopped into his car and drove off. William scraped the dirt off his shoes before going inside. Beth was hurrying around and getting ready to go out for her appointments.

"I'll see you later, okay William?" she said as she passed him.

"For sure," William nodded. She patted his shoulder and went out. The house was silent. William went over to the piano and sat down. He had so many songs he still wanted to write, but for now, he kept playing this one.

"Look up not down," he murmured as his fingers raced across the keys. He missed his cousin's singing. Maybe he would get to play it one last time with him in Memphis. William surely hoped so. Once he finished, he went to his bedroom for a nap. He got comfortable and crossed his hands over his chest, something that infuriated Randall.

"You sleep like a dead person," Randall had chided when he first saw him like that.

"I'm comfortable this way," William had commented.

"Yea well, just don't do that. It freaks me out," Randall had laughed nervously.

William smiled now. His son. Oh how he wished things had been different. He knew Randall would be okay. He just knew. William closed his eyes, falling into sleep. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be walking anymore. Today had been so exhausting. It had been a good way to end it though. Very good indeed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
